The Aftermath
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Sequel to “Join me”. Ren joined Hao’s team and sees that things would now be quite interesting. Yaoi! HaoRen R&R!


**The Aftermath  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary:** Sequel to "Join me". Ren joined Hao's team and sees that things would now be quite interesting. Yaoi! HaoRen R&R!

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** Just like the prequel, this contains yaoi. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

**Author's Note: **Again, this is all RPed with lilc. If it's anyone other than Ren, it's her RPing them. I warn you now, that the characters are probably OOC.Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Leaving

Yoh yawned widely, holding a skillet in his hand. He had to make Anna's breakfast as normal.

Ren sighed heavily as he came downstairs and looked around. /He has to make her breakfast even when we're in Patch Village./

He had his things packed and he knew people were going to ask questions, especially Horo and Yoh.

Horo smiled brightly, walking into the Inn...House...thingy whatever the Patch people called the places where they stayed at.

He had been up for the past hour. He was just a morning person (which explained why he was so lazy through out the day).

Ren sighed again and walked into the kitchen, looking at Horo and Yoh silently.

Yoh grinned as Ren and Horo walked into the kitchen, "Morning Guys!" He said cheerfully.

Ren stayed quiet, looking at his things behind him. "Morning..."

Horo grinned as well, "Morning!"

Ren sighed.

Yoh frowned, "What's up, Ren." He asked, "You seem down."

"Uh... Well I've decided that I want to finish this Tournament on my own... away from everyone else."

Horo choked on the orange juice he was drinking, "Y-you're what?"

Ren nodded. "I'm going off on my own." He sucked in a breath and continued, "It's just not fair to the other teams that someone as talented as me is helping a group composed of you and Chocolove."

Yoh couldn't help but chuckle softly, "If that's what you want to do, I'm sure you have a good reason."

Horo glared, "Hey!"

Ren glared back. "As the leader of Team The Ren I have the right to do what I want. You wanted to be the leader of the Team well here's your chance."

Horo snorted, "Fine! I'll look forward to BEATING you!"

Ren smirked. "You'll have to try really hard."

Yoh shook his head, laughing softly, "We'll miss you!" He said, his voice still surprisingly cheerful for just losing a close friend.

Ren blinked once, staring at Yoh. /He doesn't care! He doesn't give a damn if I leave/ He glowered at the older boy and walked off angrily, quickly leaving.

Horo snorted once more, "Good riddance."

Ren glared at the ground as he walked, quickly leaving town.

Hao smirked as he stood on a rocky ledge, awaiting Ren. The Chinese shaman had did exactly what he had said he would. With a soft chuckle, he jumped smoothly off the ledge, landing behind Ren.

"Ren-chan!" He said brightly.

Ren turned and looked at him, staying silent.

Hao smiled widened, "Don't look at me that way."

"Yoh didn't care. He didn't give a damn that I was leaving. I was his best friend and he didn't even flinch!"

Hao shrugged, "You know Yoh! He's that kind of person. I'm sure it'll eventually catch up to him," He paused, looking thoughtful, "Or maybe it won't. Perhaps he really didn't care.

Who knows." He said.

Ren glared at the ground.

Hao chuckled, "Stop being such a baby about it."

Ren shook his head. "Fine."

Hao nodded, "Good!"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Shall we."

Hao nodded, a large grin still on his face.

Ren raised an eyebrow.

Hao blinked, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing. Just your strange grin..."

Hao chuckled, "Is that all?"

Ren shrugged and walked up to him. He gazed into Hao's midnight black eyes for a moment before quickly pulling him into a kiss.

Hao's eyes widened slightly as he quickly responded to Ren's kiss.

Ren smiled and deepened the kiss.

Hao pulled Ren closer to him.

Ren pulled away.

Hao smirked, "And what was that all about?"

Ren shrugged. "I told you that you won. In more ways then one. I'm yours... Hao-sama."

Hao snorted, "You don't have to call me sama, Ren-chan, that's for all my comrades.

You're different."

"What am I?"

Hao smirked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Hao grinned, "My bitch!" He said cockily.

Ren blinked, his hand twitching. /I could smack him... but then he'd probably force me to give him a blowjob or something... not that it would be a bad thing.../ He thought.

Hao broke out laughing, "I wouldn't do that, but now that you mention it..." He said,

chuckling softly.

Ren blinked. "Huh?"

"What you said...or thought." Hao laughed, "About the blowjob."

Ren blinked again. "Oh shit..."

Hao chuckled softly, "Yeah...it's eaiser just to say things out loud. Either ways I'll know what you say." He paused, "I know you're thoughts, desires, everything. There's nothing you can keep from me."

Ren sighed. "If I must... I'll give you a blowjob."

Hao grinned, "Now that's an idea." He said.

Ren blinked.

Hao chuckled, "Come on, I'll take you back to my camp. Introduce you to everyone." He said, beckoning Ren to follow him, "We can talk about that later."

Ren nodded and followed him.

Hao glanced over his shoulder, "Although I should warn you about the Hana-Gumi, I'm sure you've met them before."

Ren frowned. "Yes, I remember them."

"Yeah...they don't like new people much..." Hao paused, scratching his head in a sheepish manner, "...I wouldn't say they'll pose a threat but...you never know with them."

Ren nodded.

Hao grinned, walking on, "And I suppose you'll have to sleep with me...with the lack of tents and all."

Ren blinked. "I don't care."

Hao nodded, "Good."

Ren walked along side him.

Hao kept glancing at Ren, "Are you always this quiet?"

"No!"

Hao raised an eyebrow, "You've only talked when I've asked or told you something."

"That's how it's supposed to be."

Hao chuckled, "Didn't I say you were different?"

"Ren stayed silent for a moment. "Yes... Supposedly I'm your bitch... does that mean I'm a sex slave?" He asked.

Hao laughed once more, "You can't take a joke very well." He asked, looking at Ren meaningful, "You are to me what you want to be."

Ren blinked. "What?"

"What do you want to be to me? A friend, a fuck buddy, a boyfriend, what?" Hao asked softly.

Ren blinked. "Are you... serious?"

Hao slowly nodded, "As a heart attack."

Ren blinked and stopped in his tracks. He had never expected things to turn out like this. /What do I want... I'd like it if we were true lovers... Someone who won't abandon me... like Yoh did.../

Hao rolled his eyes, "I can read your thoughts." He mumbled.

"Huh? Sorry, I forgot."

Hao laughed softly, "You'll get used to it after awhile."

Ren nodded once again. "If you heard my thought, you know what I want."

Hao nodded, "So I do." He said softly, stepping closer to Ren.

Ren watched him.

Hao stopped, standing right in front of Ren. He paused, smiling softly before he leaned down to Ren, gently pressing his lips to Ren's.

Ren smiled a little and returned the kiss.

Hao wrapped his arms around Ren's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

Ren smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hao's neck.

Hao deepened the kiss, his eyes slipping closed as he feel deeper into the kiss.

Ren smiled into the kiss, not wanting the moment to end.

Hao nibbled on Ren's bottom lips, asking for access to what laid beyond.

Ren moaned a little, opening his mouth to Hao.

Hao slipped his tongue him, his hands moving lower on Ren's body.

Ren moaned, letting his tongue dance with Hao's.

Hao sighed softly before pulling away from the kiss, a smirk on his face, "Let's go to camp." He whispered, leaning down to Ren's ear, nibbling on his ear lobe as he spoke.

Ren nodded. "Okay."

Hao placed a chaste kiss on Ren's lips before grabbing his hand and walking towards the woods.

Ren quietly followed him.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 1! Read & Review! 


End file.
